A Meeting
by Aphrodite in Disguise
Summary: What if the Bennet sisters had met Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley the day before the Meryton assembly?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is dedicated to a guest Raina who has been reviewing to another story. Enjoy Raina!**

It was a beautifully sunny morning, but Fitzwilliam Darcy's mood was anything but sunny. His constant nightmares about what Wickham had nearly done to Georgiana were not permitting him to sleep a wink, and his decision to accompany Bingley to Netherfield had not in any way helped. Bingley knew what had happened, of course, but his sister didn't, thanks to Darcy's special request that she not be told. He did not trust Caroline Bingley, and he was certain that her false sympathies were more than he could bear just then.

To say nothing of tomorrow's assembly! Fitzwilliam clutched his hair in frustration as he recalled that the next evening would be sacrificed in persuading the local families that he was too disagreeable to be given a thought, and that he might be forced to converse a good deal with Ms Bingley. To top it all off, Georgiana had not once written to him in these two weeks. Perhaps she felt that her brother was too angry at her? Fitzwilliam suddenly wished he hadn't gone away and left her alone at Pemberley. He resolved to return very soon, and in the meantime write to her.

Charles Bingley, on the other hand, was in an exceptionally uplifted frame of mind. He enjoyed meeting new acquaintances immensely, and especially enjoyed the company of beautiful young ladies, who just might be sensible enough so as to not unexpectedly fall in love with him because they spent quarter of an hour conversing together. He had wanted to explore his surroundings and had only just gotten Darcy to agree to a ride through the countryside, by subtly reminding him of Miss Bingley who was awaiting the opportunity to spend as much time alone as possible with him. The technique seemed to have worked perfectly, as Darcy was currently mounting his steed with much enthusiasm.

They were riding blissfully, for both men rode very well, when Darcy chose to, rather oddly for him, talk.

'Bingley, perhaps I ought to return to Pemberley soon.'

'Why, we have only just arrived! Caroline is not quit so unbearable as that, is she?'

'She by herself would be bad enough, but this is not about your sister, its about mine.'

'Darcy, I know you are worried that she will blame herself, and I dare say she might but I believe she needs time. Don't forget, she believed herself to be in love, and is probably feeling melancholy. I doubt wondering whether or not you are angry at her will help, and that is precisely what your presence will serve to do.'

'But I told her I don't blame her...'

'Your sister might have heard your assurances, but I think she will not believe them just yet. Give her some time to heal over her first wound- Betrayal, before you try to assure her. She is too much like you, and I should imagine she will need a good deal of persuasion.'

'Perhaps you are right, Bingley...', began Mr Darcy, but he never finished for his eyes landed on a few young girls who appeared to be talking merrily. He began to dismount, and Bingley did the same. The ladies curtsied, and Darcy noted there were five of them. The gentlemen bowed as they introduced themselves.

'Fitzwilliam Darcy.'

'Charles Bingley.'

Darcy observed that the girls seemed to be most astonished on hearing his friend's name. Perhaps they had heard of his arrival in Netherfield, like women always seem to, in an unquestionably remarkable manner.

'I am Lydia Bennet.', said one of the pretty girls.

'I am Catherine Bennet.', said another one.

'Mary Bennet.', said yet another girl.

'Elizabeth Bennet', said a good looking girl, and as she met his eyes, Darcy nearly gasped. Her eyes were so striking, and she so pretty! It was unbelievable. Darcy could not keep his eyes off her. She, for her part was equally smitten by him. He looked so very handsome! Elizabeth had never seen someone look half as well, and could not help staring. It was her sister's voice that brought her back to reality, for she had been fantasizing about whether or not he was married.

'I am Jane Bennet. My sisters and I are most pleased to make your acquaintance.'

'The pleasure is all ours.', said Bingley, causing her to blush prettily. For the first time, Darcy realized that Jane was the most beautiful of them all. This did not change his admiration for Elizabeth, indeed, he was eager to be acquainted with her. Those eyes, Darcy knew, were enough to drive away all his nightmares and make Miss Bingley's society endurable. Perhaps he had better stay, like Bingley advised.

As they parted ways, Darcy gave Elizabeth one last curious look, which he found returned. The gentlemen mounted their houses again and continued the ride. They could hear the peals of laughter from the group they had left behind. As they reached out of earshot, Bingley gave his friend a wide crazy grin.

'Darcy! I have never seen so much beauty ever before. Why, Miss Bennet is loveliness itself! And her sweet voice! Darcy, you may very well have to congratulate me very soon, if she would have me.'

'Bingley, you know nothing of her connection, or her dowry, and you most certainly don't know her well enough to think of matrimony just yet.'

'Perhaps not, but my first impression has been a delightful one, and you forget that I visited Mr Bennet only last week. From what of the local gossip I have gathered, she has a small dowry, and not too good connections, but I am not highly placed in society, so no one gives my actions much consideration.'

'Miss Bingley should be heartbroken if you marry beneath yourself. I know she desires you to marry an heiress, so that she can catch hold of an unfortunate rich fellow and marry him.'

'What Caroline feels is immaterial. I shall marry who I please, and even if she has no dowry, Miss Bennet would be a desirable choice for me if we should both come to love one another.'

'Well said!'

'But of course, you will not be present to witness the event, will you? Are you still determined to rush to Pemberley, and to Miss Darcy.'

'I think I just might hang around to see the outcome of your little romance.'

Bingley gave his friend a searching look, but Darcy merely rode on, not meeting his eyes. Sometimes Bingley could be too good at reading his mind.

 **A/N- Well? How do you like that Raina? And the others too, of course. I think this just might develop into a proper story if the reviewers ask for it. Come on, review! It means more to me than you'd imagine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks a lot to all who reviewed, favorited or followed this story. You all successfully managed to persuade me to continue this story! Though I must warn you in advance that the updates can be a bit slow, I think I could update only about twice a month, but if you can put up with that, I'd be glad to write my best.**

The Bennet household was in turmoil, the way it always was before an Assembly or ball. With five young girls, all trying to look their best, it is scarcely surprising that the servants were kept constantly in motion, an eager mother hovered among them, anxious to help and that a father terrorised by all the confusion sought refuge in his library.

Though Mrs Bennet was always eager to catch a husband for one of her daughters, this assembly was different. This time, the very purpose of attending this assembly was to ensure that Mr Bingley fell in love with Jane or Lydia, for surely these were the most attractive of the Bennet girls, Jane for her beauty, and Lydia for her liveliness. Mrs Bennet had never truly even thought it possible that any worthy gentlemanight me caught by Elizabeth's wit or Mary's accomplishments.

This evening was entirely dedicated to making Jane look her best, and Mrs Bennet herself helped dress her up, ignoring her younger daughters. Elizabeth and Mary helped each other, and then helped Lydia and Kitty reach an acceptable conclusion about who would wear a certain pearl necklace. At last, when all were satisfied with their appearances, Mr Bennet heaved a sigh of relief and finally dared to leave the library and accompanied his wife and daughters to the assembly.

Upon their arrival, Lydia and Kitty found some friends, and eagerly joined in the discussion of the latest gossip. Mary drifted about aimlessly, while Jane and Lizzy both found Charlotte Lucas, and the three discussed earnestly the various gentlemen present on the room. Elizabeth enlightened her friend about the encounter she and her sisters had had in the woods with Mr Bingley and the enigmatic Mr Darcy.

'Goodness! Whatever must the gentleman think! Are you not on the least embarrassed, Jane? I would not expect Eliza to care but surely you must have been shocked and upset?'

'My dear Lottie, do not be such a spoil sport! What is so embarrassing about having a walk on the woods? Anyway, he was far too smitten with Jane to think of anything else. I do believe it was love at first sight!'

'Do be silent Lizzy! He is a very handsome and amiable man indeed, but we are barely acquainted. I might find that he is not the man I have always wanted, even if he is very nice. He may become a good friend, but pray do not start matchmaking just yet.', said her sister, trying to stop an involuntary blush.

'Dear Jane! I was merely teasing, and you cannot deny that he is fascinated by you, and you by him.'

The conversation did not proceed further, for Mrs Bennet arrived suddenly and insisted that her daughters come with her at once, and be introduced tor Bingley, while in hushed tones she told them of Mr Darcy's estate in Derbyshire and entreated Lizzy not to upset either of the eligible bachelors.

'Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy, may I present to you my eldest daughter Miss Jane Bennet and her younger sister Miss Elizabeth Bennet.', said the matchmaking mother.

'Delighted to make your acquaintance, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth.', said Mr Bingley, while me Darcy merely bowed.

Before either of the girls could respond, Mrs Bennet cut in.

'I do hope you are enjoying your stay in Hertfordshire, Mr Bingley.'

'Oh yes, I find the country more delightful and enchanting than I would have believed possible, madam.'

'Of course you must call on us someday, and I am sure Jane would love to show you around the countryside on horseback.'

'Do you ride then, Miss Bennet?'

'Sometimes, though my sister Kitty rides much better than me.'

'And I don't suppose you dance as well?'

'I do'

'Are you free for the supper set, then?'

'I am.'

'I suppose it would be too presumptuous of me to hope that it might be granted to me?'

'Not at all Mr Bingley, I would be delighted.'

'I an currently heading towards the next dance, and since a beauty such as yourself could hardly be without a partner, I would be request for the honour of escorting you.', said Mr Bingley, offering his arm to Jane. She accepted, and they moved away, leaving Mrs Bennet, Elizabeth and Darcy alone.

As propriety demanded, Darcy asked Elizabeth for a dance, and she accepted, eager to further the acquaintance with this man who was by common report very wealthy and disagreeable.

She hasn't forgotten how Mr Darcy had looked at her that day in the woods, when she had felt for an instant that there was just the two of them and no one else in the whole wide world. Getting to know this handsome man who seemed to evoke such strong responses from her would definitely be a good idea.

Mr Darcy had not danced with anyone but Caroline Bingley that day, for as a rule he hated to converse with fortune hunting mercenary women, and sad as it was, those were all he encountered. But Miss Elizabeth Bennet looked as though she might be different, for after all it was undeniable that he was attracted to her.

 **A/N-I hope you all liked this chapter. Do leave behind review, whatever you think. This was topped on my phone, so I apologise for any errors.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Lots of thanks to all my lovely reviewers. You guys are wonderful! QOP, I know this is not the story you were expecting, but I'm working on it. I might start in a month or so, when I have a few chapters written out.**

Mr Bingley and his mysterious friend claimed the eldest two Miss Bennets' hands for the supper set. Mrs Bennet watched them go with undisguised delight, sure that wedding bells would be heard very soon. She watched them carefully, to see if they got along.

Jane and Mr Bingley certainly got along very well. They could be seen conversing pleasantly as they danced, making a most beautiful sight. What they were speaking of was certainly interesting, and we shall now view their conversation more closely than any at the ball were fortunate enough to.

'Mr Bingley, I hope you don't think any the worse of us sisters for trudging along woods all alone.'

'You were not alone, Miss Bennet, with four of your sisters walking aside you. And since Darcy is exceptionally fond of long walks, I have gotten rather used to trudging along muddy roads myself. Since it is acceptable for a man of his station, I must assume it to be acceptable for you and me as well.'

'Nevertheless, many turn up their noses at such a practise.'

'I must confess then, that I care not for their noses. I am afraid I spend far too much time with Darcy and his impudent ways have rubbed of me. But tell me, do you and your sisters normally enjoy nature walks?'

'We all do, but none is as fond of them as Lizzy. She is a terror to behold on wet days when she cannot walk.'

'Much like Darcy, then. He too is a bit of a bear when he has nothing to do on a Sunday.'

'Do you not find it amusing that we have found out more similarities between Lizzy and Mr Darcy than we have between each other?'

Mr Bingley chuckled.

'Perhaps they are finding out similarities between us?'

'Knowing Lizzy that is highly likely.'

'Why so?'

'She is incredibly fond of talking about all of us, and about anything that catches her eye, really.'

'Well, then we have found a dissimilarity too. Darcy would probably rather jump into a river of icy water than talk much to a lady he hasn't been acquainted with for a couple of months at least. Especially about his family.'

Noticing his partner's slightly surprised expression, Bingley continued.

'My friend is what you would call very reserved. He does not talk very easily unless with his more intimate acquaintances. I would gladly tell you more, if only if it were my story to tell.'

'I do not blame you at all, sir, but if you only look over at him and my sister you may feel very that you do not know your friend at all!'

Mr Bingley did look over, and was appropriately shocked. Darcy was laughing. LAUGHING at something his charming partner had said, before replying with a light in his eyes that had not been seen for some time.

'You may be sure, Miss Bennet, that I shall appropriately interrogate Darcy later, but perhaps this is time for us to find about each other? I would infinitely prefer that I hear about you from your own lips rather than any others.'

Jane blushed her assent, privately deciding that this was the most charming man she would ever meet.

Meanwhile, Jane was not the only one who had noted Mr Darcy's merry attitude. Caroline too noticed, and was annoyed. She wished she could hear the contents of their conversation, but this was not to be. She watched them with an expression so bitter that Elizabeth would be a pile of ashes on the fine carpet if only looks could kill. Unfortunately for her, Mrs Bennet noticed the sour look, and silly though she was in many ways, she could see that it was directed at her second daughter, and rapidly understood its meaning. It was then that she resolved that Lizzy and Mr Darcy would be married soon if it was the last thing she did. After all, Elizabeth was a pretty enough girl, and very well read. To say nothing of her playful manners or her light easy way with a piano. Surely she deserved this?

The gentleman in question was, at this time, was at the seventh heaven of delight. He was dancing with the woman who had fascinated him the previous day, and she was everything he could ever hope for. Charming, witty, graceful, well read, and lovely. Every word she uttered, every teasing remark of hers made him feel pure wonder that so incredible a creature could exist in the little town of Meryton, or anywhere for that matter.

To begin with, he was not sure how to start the conversation, being, as Bingley had said, very reserved, and also because he was ridiculously scared that she might not be as clever and sensible as she appeared to be, and that he had been entirely taken in by her appearances, a thing he had often laughed at Bingley for doing.

So, they had danced in silence till Elizabeth could take it no more.

'You dance very well, Mr Darcy,', said the young lady.

'I believe it should have been me who paid that compliment, but I shall thank you and say you are a charming dancer as well.'

'Of course, it usually is the gentlemen who make such a remark, but since you insisted on being silent, there was little I could do.'

'I apologize for having infuriated you by being silent. It is not everyday that I meet a young lady with such fine eyes, and I was rather dazzled.'

Elizabeth blushed. She had not expected so thoughtful a compliment from this man who had been declared rather disagreeable by most of the neighbourhood.

After that, the conversation had progressed smoothly, and it was with reluctance that Mr Darcy finally escorted Elizabeth back to the dining hall.

 **A/N- Do leave behind lots of reviews. I've started working on the next chapter, so all reviewers get a little preview from me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hi again! Hope you people weren't too disappointed that I didn't write the conversation between Elizabeth and Darcy. There will be more interaction between the soon, though there won't be many troubles between them. This will be more of a fairy tale, and the worst we will get is a few disagreements. There will be no Wickham in this one, because I hate him, but Caroline will cause enough trouble to give us a little spice. After all, it never is wise to antagonize Mrs Bennet.**

The Bennets had a very pleasant evening, though Mrs Bennet more than the others. For once in her life, she was perfectly determined to do something good for her second daughter, and decided to talk to her the next day. Though she thought that Mr Darcy was right for her Elizabeth, she knew her daughter's stubborn attitude better than anyone else and knew that she must proceed with caution. She attempted to win over Jane in her efforts, but she soon realized that her eldest was too caught up in her own little romance to be of much use. Seeing no other alternative, she tried to talk to Lizzy herself the next day, with more tact than she had ever used before. There was very good reason to never upset Fanny Bennet.

At the breakfast table, the family was abuzz with discussion. Jane and Mr Bingley had been expected to get along, indeed, it was the motive behind them attending the ball, apart from the fact that social gatherings were so entertaining. But Mr Darcy's interest in Elizabeth had gone unnoticed by all but Jane, Caroline and Mrs Bennet; all others who had seen them dancing had supposed that Mr Darcy had agreed to it only because there was no polite way of refusing. After all, other than Charlotte Lucas, Elizabeth was the only woman he had danced with, and this behavior had marked him out as very disagreeable. To think of him and lively Elizabeth possibly being friendly was unimaginable for most of the neighborhood. This was just as well, because any gossip would have infuriated Lizzy and made Mr Darcy shrink back in alarm.

Mrs Bennet tactfully started discussing Mr Bingley, and as she had expected, her husband protested immediately. This gave her an excellent opportunity to talk about Mr Darcy instead.

'Everything about Mr Bingley is delightful, apart from his choice in friends. Of that I cannot approve, no one who has seen Mr Darcy can. Why, I pity you Lizzy, for having to spend the entire supper set with him.', said she, knowing that Lizzy would protest.

Her plan worked perfectly, and Lizzy objected to this opinion at once.

'Oh no, Mama! Mr Darcy is not in the least disagreeable. I very much enjoyed dancing the set with him, and I'd like to further the acquaintance.'

'You are the only woman outside his party he danced with, other than Charlotte, and all of us know how pushy William Lucas is, so that hardly counts.', said she slyly.

'Mr Darcy is very rich, isn't he Mama?', asked Lydia.

'Yes, my dear. He has a marvelous estate in Derbyshire, and I dare say an excellent income too, but he not a man I would advise you to pursue. He will bore my little girl to death!'

Mrs Bennet was very fond of her youngest, but she felt certain that Mr Darcy was far too disagreeable to ever have a conversation with Lydia, let alone propose to her, and would suit the untamed Elizabeth who no man would otherwise want, thanks to her sharp tongue.

'I agree with Mama, Lydia. Mr Darcy is sure to tire of your nonsense in a few moments, and then where would you be?', said Elizabeth, not unkindly but a trifle impatiently, for she herself could not for long stand what she called 'Lydia's nonsense' and did not wish to inflict it on any other human soul.

Lydia opened her mouth to argue, but was cut off as Lizzy continued.

'And for the life of me, I cannot understand why you shall insist on calling a man disagreeable if he happens to be sane enough to know to steer clear of Lydia!'

'Well said!', cheered Mr Bennet, undaunted by his wife's glare.

By now both Elizabeth and Lydia looked ready to have one of the huge arguments that resulted in much damage to the household when they were younger. They both had quick tempers, and though Elizabeth had learned to control hers, when it came to Lydia she could not help herself. They both often had battle of words, almost whenever they talked, and often said things they regretted. Almost all disagreements between them ended with apologies and hugs, for they loved each other as sisters should, even if the did not have any thing in common.

But this time Elizabeth's anger was directed at her mother who would not understand that there were all sorts of gentlemen in the world and not all of them found a giggling pretty girl to be the best life partner they could ask for. She as going to say just that when she was interrupted by a gentle voice.

Jane always hated such scenes, for she loved peace and quiet, and was one of the sunny souls who always saw the best in everyone.

'Remember when you were fifteen, Lizzy, and disappeared for a whole day? We were so frantic with worry till Mama found you hiding in the tree house we had made, pretending that you were a pirate! I wonder what any gentleman would have thought then.'

Jane always seemed to know the right thing to say, for Lydia giggled, and Elizabeth relaxed. But beyond all, Mrs Bennet was delighted at hearing her second born's defence of Mr Darcy, and was hopeful that her excellent matchmaking skills would make him propose, and persuade her to accept.

 **A/N- I meant to put this up ages ago, but then awful stuff happened, so I couldn't. Do leave behind a review, it would so make my day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thanks a lot to all the reviewers once more. JeanB, I agree that the first chapter is mildly rushed, with everyone making connections at first sight, but I so like the idea of our characters having a smooth sail without much prejudice to hamper them while they search for happiness. I'm trying to make this a sort of fairy tale version of Pride and Prejudice, because I think its fun to read one of those occasionally.**

It had been a fortnight since the assembly at Meryton, and Mrs Bennet was growing desperate. By now, she should have thought there would be a visit from at least one of the admirable gentlemen interested in her daughters. But no, Mr Bingley had not called, and his extremely wealthy friend most definitely hadn't. If a gentleman is interested in a gentlewoman, he usually does call soon enough, and Mrs Bennet was alarmed at the thought that Jane's beauty and Lizzy's quickness would be for vain and they would die old maids. If only the girls were not so adamant about marrying for love and love alone. In Mrs Bennet's opinion, marriage had little to do with love, though of course it helped if you were fond of the person you were to spend the remainder of your life with.

She sat in the parlor, in a particularly disagreeable mood, and was brooding over this very thought. Somehow, in her disappointment, she managed to be bad tempered to almost everyone, even sweet Jane, and Lizzy was the worst victim of the unpleasantness, for Mrs Bennet suspected that she had upset Miss Bingley quite badly and that she would discourage her brother from pursuing Jane. It would not have been such a loss if only Elizabeth could capture Mr Darcy, for then Jane's beauty would have fetched her many more admirers, but with Lizzy's sheer stubbornness even that was beginning to look unlikely.

'Lizzy!', cried the afflicted mother as she saw her second child enter the house, her dress a bit muddy.

'Yes Mama?', said Elizabeth politely, mentally cursing her ill luck at being caught. She had hoped to sneak off to her room and change her clothes before she was seen and reprimanded for her unladylike behavior.

'Why, I have never seen such an ungrateful child as you! How many times have I asked you to behave like the gentlewoman you were born to be in the last week alone! And do you listen? Oh no! How could Miss Elizabeth behave appropriately all of a sudden? She has to go on long walks all the time and make a spectacle of herself before all the neighbors! What do you think people would say? You may not care what people think of you, Miss, but you would do well to remember that you have four unmarried sisters who might never be wed if it gets around that they live in the same house as a madwoman!'

Elizabeth was shocked. It was unusual to hear such an outburst from her mother, for though she would often grumble, Fanny Bennet seldom shouted.

'I'm sorry Mama.', said she, deciding to be meek and humble.

'You should be! Now go and change out of that disgraceful outfit.'

'Yes Mama.'

And Elizabeth scampered up the stairs that led to her room, rather startled by the sudden outburst. Behind her, Mrs Bennet wasn't done yet, and it was Kitty who was now being scolded for being careless with her bonnets.

Quarter of an hour later, when Eliza returned, her mother was still angry at all creation.

'And now she descends.', said she, upon seeing Elizabeth., who wisely kept silent.

'Don't you think that being silent is going to help now. The damage is done now. It is you who is to be blamed if all your sisters die on the streets.'

Elizabeth thought that this was highly unfair and said so.

'Now you try to be impertinent. Why, let me tell you..'

What Mrs Bennet wanted to tell her second born remained a mystery for she was interrupted by the parlor maid.

'Madam, a Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy would like audience...'

Mrs Bennet squealed.

'Mr Bingley! Mr Darcy! Why, send them right in! No, wait a minute. Kitty, pick up that bit of sewing. Jane dear, do put on your new ribbon. Lizzy, sit there...'

After a minute's hurried preparation, the two gentlemen were led into the parlor, where they found everything to be so very tranquil that no one would have dreamed of the frantic hurrying in the room only moments ago.

'What a pleasure, Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy.', said Mrs Bennet.

'As it is for us, Mrs Bennet. I am afraid we cannot stay for long, since Louisa would be expecting us, but we desired to personally deliver the invitation.', said Mr Bingley.

'An invitation?', asked Kitty.

'Oh I know! You are holding a ball, are you not Mr Bingley?', asked Lydia excitedly while Mary tried to shush her.

'I am, Miss Lydia. I hope you will attend?'

'Of course we will.', said Jane and Mr Bingley beamed.

'That is excellent! Then I hope I can ask for the first dance, Miss Bennet?'

Jane consented with a blush.

'And now we must leave. I shall look forward to seeing all of you.'

Mr Bingley rose, and so did all the occupants of the room. Before they could depart however, Darcy stopped for a moment and said,

'I hope you will save me a dance, Miss Elizabeth?'

'Of course I will', said Lizzy with a smile, and Mrs Bennet was left happier than anyone else that day.

 **A/N- My most author's notes at the end of the chapter ask for reviews, and this won't be an exception. Do tell me what you think of this chapter. I think it might be a bit hurried but I'll leave you to judge. Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thanks to all the absolutely brilliant reviewers! I apologize for not having updated sooner but I was awfully busy and beginning to have a sort of writer's block. Anyway here's the next chapter, and I hope to update more often in future, but even if I take time I wouldn't dream of abandoning this story.**

The Netherfield ball had been a fortnight away when Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy had extended the invitation to the Bennet family, and all time for preparation only served to make Mrs Bennet even more eager to undertake elaborate techniques to ensure that she had two married daughters very soon. The last minute turmoil was worse than usual, and Mrs Bennet rushed from Jane to Lizzy repeatedly, sometimes rushing to one of her other daughters to ensure that they looked presentable as well.

'Jane, love, your corset is not tight enough, here let me correct it.'

'Lizzy, that hairstyle wouldn't do! You must try the style your Aunt Philips told you of, it becomes you very well.'

'Becky! Go get the emerald green necklace that matches Jane's gown.'

'I wanted that one Mama!', wailed Kitty.

'Kitty dear, it wouldn't go well with your new bonnet, and Lydia darling you can't have that bonnet that was for Lizzy.'

'I don't mind Mama, Lydia can have it.'

'Nonsense Lizzy! You will put on that bonnet at once!'

'But Mama, my hair aren't done yet!'

'I'm doing it in a moment! Lydia however long will it take you to get your hair done? Get ready soon, will you? It won't do to be late for the ball!'

And so went the chaos till somehow the women were ready, and it was only then that Mr Bennet finally ventured out of the study, for he had learnt long ago that women were formidable creatures before a ball, and one should never disturb them if one valued his sanity.

In the end the party was finally ready, and had arrived at the ball with a few minuted to spare.

Jane's eyes searched for Mr Bingley, and upon finding him she smiled with the beauty of a woman in love. He saw at her looking at him, and whisked her away for the promised dance, only barely stopping to utter the appropriate pleasantries.

Jane enjoyed dancing very much, and appreciated conversation, but today Mr Bingley was rather fidgety and appeared nervous.

'Is something wrong, Mr Bingley?', she enquired gently.

'Wrong? No, nothing is wrong. Everything is right, absolutely right.', said he panicking.

'Are you certain, sir? I don't mean to pry...'

Mr Bingley interrupted her.

'Has a gentleman ever offered for you, Miss Bennet?'

'I'm afraid not, Mr Bingley. A few looked like they wished to, but I have never encouraged the attentions of a man I do not admire.'

'And what if a man were to ask you for a courtship? How would you want it done?'

Jane blushed.

'It wouldn't matter. As long as he cared for me and I returned the affections, I would accept no matter how it was done.'

'And if I were to request you permission to request your father to allow me to court you, would agree?', asked he, his voice low.

'It is too soon in our acquaintance to think of it, and yet I would consent gladly.', said Jane, blushing furiously.

'Thank you, Miss Bennet. I wish to make you my wife when both of us are ready for it, but till then I am content with a courtship.', said he, as the dance came to a close.

Jane beamed radiantly as he requested her for another dance, and another, stopping just once to dance with Miss Lucas, and another to dance with Miss Kitty.

Elizabeth had been enjoying herself heartily, dancing with various gentleman, till Mr Darcy approached her and demanded the dance he had been promised. He escorted his lovely partner, and the dancing had commenced when he started the conversation with startling news.

'I have reason to believe that Miss Bennet has been asked for permission to be courted, and if I am not much mistaken the permission had been granted.'

Lizzie gasped.

'Truly, Mr Darcy? But Mr Bingley had only just met her!'

'When did I say it was Charles who wished to court her?', asked he mischievously.

She pouted.

'You tease me, Mr Darcy! Very well then, tell me which other gentleman are you so intimately acquainted with in this ballroom?'

'Well reasoned, Miss Elizabeth, but perhaps I overheard a conversation?'

'Maybe, but that would be tough considering that you have only just started dancing, and were preciously conversing with Miss Lucas.'

'A very sensible lady she is too, and she may very well be the source of my information.'

'I am glad that you approve of Charlotte, but I'm afraid she wouldn't divulge such information to a mere acquaintance.'

'And what if I'm courting her now?', asked Darcy, rather enjoying the debate and behaving far more openly than he had since his father's death.

'I doubt it, sir, for it is quite unlike you to be so hasty.'

'Do you believe that you know the intricacies of my character so well now?'

'Perhaps not the intricacies, but I understand your general deposition well enough.'

'And pray, tell me, what is the conclusion of your analysis', asked he, curious to know what she thought of him.

'When did I say that the analysis was concluded?', asked she, imitating him.

Mr Darcy laughed heartily, and said,

'You force me to acknowledge your superior wit, madam, and therefore I shall gladly tell you that Charles is always rather easily in love.'

'Are you implying that my sister might be just a diversion for him, Mr Darcy?'

'I do not think so, for Miss Bennet has more than just a pretty face, and Charles loves talking to her more than gazing at her.'

'I hope he doesn't hurt her.'

'Rest assured, Miss Elizabeth. He loves her too much to hurt her in any way.'

'I certainly hope so.'

They then had a very pleasant time talking of various things, and Mrs Bennet watched delightedly, quite blissfully unaware of the cause of Jane's exceptionally wide smile, for she had decided to keep what happened between her and Mr Bingley a secret till the next day when he would ask her father for official permission to court her. Little did she know the meaning of knowing glances that Lizzie kept sending her way.

 **A/N- Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Keep reviewing! It cheers me up enormously and gives me inspiration to write better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I'm glad all the reviewers liked the last chapter. It's great that you are finally making an account, Raina. Maybe you could try writing a few one shots. I'm sure they'd turn out great. Emmayhyde73, your reviews really cheered me up.**

The Bennet household was overflowing with happiness. Jane and Bingley's courtship was gladly approved by Mr Bennet, and this significant event was discussed in every corner of the house for a while, and every corner of the neighborhood as soon as Mrs Bennet set foot out of the house. Jane and Bingley sat in the parlor together, talking to one another. Mrs Bennet had ensured that they had some time alone by sending Kitty and Lydia to inform their Aunt Philips and taking it upon herself to inform everyone else.

Mary sat in her room, reading, and Elizabeth was out, taking a walk. The entire family was delighted with the occurrence, of course, but Jane and Elizabeth's joy sarpassed all others, even Mrs Bennet. Elizabeth skipped happily to the woods where they had first met Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy, humming to herself all the while.

'Someone looks rather happy today.', said a voice behind her.

Elizabeth spun around to see Mr Darcy.

'Mr Darcy! Whatever are you doing here?', she asked, surprised.

He gave her a look of mock outrage.

'Oh, Miss Eliza, I am affronted beyond measure that you think me incapable of wishing to take a walk in these lovely woods.'

'Why would the great Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley, the finest estate in Derbyshire wish to take a walk in these common woods?', she asked playfully.

Darcy grinned at her.

'Common woods? Common woods you call them? Why, these are the loveliest scenes I have ever beheld.'

'Then Pemberley's grounds are obviously not as lovely as I had heard.'

'They are beautiful, but I must confess I have never seen anything as remarkable as you in all of Derbyshire, or anywhere else for that matter.'

Elizabeth blushed.

'Do you mean it?', she asked shyly.

'You, Miss Elizabeth, are the most wonderful person I have ever met.', he replied with conviction.

'I'm flattered, Mr Darcy.', said Elizabeth, not sure quite what to say.

Darcy tactfully changed the subject.

'Do you visit these woods very often, then?'

'Oh, yes. When we were children, me and my sisters would come here ever so often and pretend that we were fairy queens who ruled this land.'

'That must have been such fun.', said Darcy wistfully.

Elizabeth caught his tone and gently asked him if he had not had similar games in his childhood.

'I have never pretended to be a fairy queen.', he replied lightly.

Elizabeth laughed.

'It would be entertaining to see you dressed as one.'

Darcy gasped.

'Oh, Miss Elizabeth, you are cruel to wish such a fate upon me.'

'Cruel? Not in the least. I assure you, fairy queens have the prettiest of gowns.'

'I'm afraid I never did care much for gowns.'

'My mother would be shocked! How could one not care for gowns?'

'I suppose it is possible when one can't really wear them in company.'

Elizabeth and Darcy laughed aloud at this statement. When Elizabeth had regained her composure, she asked Darcy the cause of his presence in the woods again.

'All jokes aside, I entreat you, sir, to enlighten me to the cause of your presence here.'

'Do you find it disagreeable?', he asked jokingly.

Elizabeth gave him a stern look.

'Miss Elizabeth, you frighten me. Very well, I shall tell you all. I came here hoping to see you.'

'How could you possibly know that I would be here?'

'Your sister mentioned to Bingley that you were find of visiting the woods often for long walks.'

'And Mr Bingley told you?'

'Charles recounts nearly all his conversations with Miss Bennet endless times. I fear him to be hopelessly in love. It is most tiresome, to tell you the truth.'

'What could be so tiresome about being in love?'

'It is tiresome to those who have to hear all about the lady their friend is in love with. But to fall in love, that is a delightful experience I hope.'

'Have you never been in love?'

'I'm halfway in it.'

Elizabeth's heart seemed to contract just a bit on hearing this, but she forced a light and pleasant tone.

'Miss Bingley will be glad to hear that get efforts were not in vain.'

'Caroline? How could you not know, my sweetest Miss Elizabeth, that it is you I was referring to?'

Elizabeth's heart leaped upon hearing this, and she coloured up.

'Truly, Mr Darcy?'

'No woman every made me feel this, Miss Elizabeth, and to be truthful I scarcely know this unfamiliar sensation that feels like love to me.'

'Is that what you wanted to tell me, sir?'

Darcy shook his head.

'No, Miss Elizabeth. No. I wished to tell you if how I felt only when I had determined what I did feel. Is it just affection, or am I truly in love? I am not easily in love, I think you have already concluded thnotI do not know what is happening to me. But I wished to tell you that my sister, Georgiana, will be joining us at Netherfields next week. She is most eager to meet the woman who had captured my heart, for you certainly have done that. I hope that she can help me figure out how I feel.'

'I will be very glad to see her, Mr Darcy. Miss Bingley spoke very highly of Miss Darcy.'

'I request you not to take Caroline's words too seriously.'

'You need not worry, Mr Darcy. I'll be delighted to be acquainted with Miss Darcy, and form my own judgement on her.'

'Thank you. I have great faith in you to do so.'

'We must part now, Mr Darcy. My mother might be worrying.'

'You may not go, Miss Eliza, before you tell me the reason behind your happiness today.', he teased.

'Jane's courtship with Mr Bingley is now official, and I dare say half the neighbourhood knows of it by now. What could please me more than the well deserved happiness of my dearest sister?'

With this, she waved at him and disappeared along the same path she had arrived. Darcy stared at the spot she had vacated, and whispersed so softly that only the birds could hear him.

'I hope that you too shall soon experience the happiness that surrounds Miss Bennet now .'

 **A/N- The next chapter will see the arrival of Georgiana Darcy. I rather like how this chapter turned out, the future chapters will probably include similar interactions between the couple's, since they seem to be a favorite among the reviewers and I love writing such scenes. I'm hoping for lots of reviews to this chapter, they make my day so much brighter and keep a smile on my face all day long.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Thank you to all reviewers. I know the last chapter was not quite like the Darcy and Lizzy we know, especially on the part of Lizzy. I hope this chapter will be sufficiently explanatory.**

Elizabeth Bennet was talking excitedly, and her sister Jane listened with a fond smile.

'Jane!', cried Elizabeth.

'Yes, dearest?'

'Are you even listening to me?'

'Of course I am.'

'You're not. You're just staring into distance with that happy smile and thinking of Mr Bingley.'

Jane blushed.

'Lizzy!', she protested.

'Well, its true! What was I talking of?', demanded her sister.

'Of the delightful meeting you had with Mr Darcy in the woods.'

'Jane!', cried Lizzy angrily.

'That is what you were speaking of, Lizzy.'

'He nearly declared himself Jane!'

'What? You never said a word about that.'

'I did, and you would have heard if only you were listening.', said Lizzy, looking furious.

Jane looked suitably apologetic, but Lizzy was not mollified.

'Tell me, dearest sister, whatever transpired between you and Mr Darcy in the woods? I assure you, I am all ears.'

'Not so easily. I don't think I want to repeat myself after all.', teased Lizzy.

'Very well then, I shall have to ask Mr Darcy himself.', replied Jane.

'You won't.', said Elizabeth comfortably.

Jane sighed. Elizabeth knew her too well.

'Would I also not say a word to Lydia?', asked Jane sweetly. It was only to Lizzy that she bared this side of her character that was capable of teasing.

Lizzy could not help laughing at this unusual display from Jane.

'Very well, Jane dear. Pay attention this time though, for no threats will make me repeat myself a third time merely because my sister was lost in dreams of her Mr Bingley.', saying so Lizzy quickly repeated the conversation between Mr Darcy and herself.

Jane squealed now and then with excitement, and when the account was done, she could only ask of her sister why she had not responded to Mr Darcy's near declaration.

'Jane, dearest, I think I was too surprised, and just a bit bashful to speak out.'

'You, bashful? That would have been a sight to behold. I do hope you did not let Mr Darcy believe that you were indifferent... I can see that you are not.'

'You are right, Jane. I do not believe I have ever been indifferent as far as Mr Darcy is concerned. The idea of being the object of Mr Darcy's affections does thrill me so. If it was any other man's attentions I dare say I should find them undesirable... but I do believe I might be falling in love. And with Mr Darcy it feels not like a leap into the unknown but merely things being as they were meant to be all along. As though all my life I loved him without being aware of it.'

Jane hugged her sister, quite delighted with the speech she had just witnessed.

'Lizzy, we must let him know how you feel. It will not do for him to be ignorant of your regard.'

Lizzy sighed.

'I'll do what I can, of course, Jane. But by now, goodness knows what he thinks of me for behaving as I did.'

If Elizabeth had known how flustered Mr Darcy had been then, and how he was at present searching his memory for any mention of her feeling as he did, wondering if it was wrong of him to be so forward so early in their acquaintance, then she would have felt much better. It was simply that he could not help throwing caution to the winds and loving her completely and unreservedly.

'Will you stay there mooning for long, Darce, or are you going to come riding with us?', asked Colonel Fitzwilliam who had arrived that morning with Georgiana and had now taken up Bingley on his offer to go riding along the countryside.

'I'm coming!', said Darcy, exasperated. Fond as he was of his cousin, he suspected that his partiality towards Miss Elizabeth Bennet would not remain a secret for long with Edward Fitzwilliam lurking around. Deceiving Bingley was easy enough, besotted as he was with Miss Bennet the man could think of little else. But Edward, he would guess Darcy's feelings very soon, and the fact was not in the least pleasing to the lovelorn man.

Edward seemed to have detected something off in his cousin's countenance, for he quietly asked him,

'Are you still worrying about Georgie, cousin? She seems much happier to me since Mrs Annesley has been appointed, and she claims that she is looking forward to the delightful Hertfordshire society you mentioned when you requested her presence here.'

'I am glad to know that her spirits are improved.', said Mr Darcy, genuinely delighted with the news.

'So you do admire the society to be found here?', pried Edward.

'It is delightful indeed.', replied Darcy, thinking of Miss Elizabeth's pretty blush when he had told her that there was nothing as lovely as her to be found in all of Derbyshire, or anywhere else for that matter.

'Aha! Who is the young lady, and have you proposed yet?', asked Colonel Fitzwilliam smugly.

Darcy groaned to himself and entreated his cousin, in no polite terms, to leave his imagination for a sensible task.

'Very well, cousin. I shall find out soon enough, in any case.'

With a smirk, Colonel Fitzwilliam asked aloud,

'Of all the pretty girls to be found here, hasn't one caught Darcy's attentions yet?'

'It is Miss Jane Bennet, isn't it brother? You did say she is the most beautiful lady you ever beheld.', said Georgiana brightly, glad for an excuse to avoid Caroline's fawning.

'Oy, Darcy, I am courting Miss Bennet now. You can't contest me for her affections. I absolutely forbid it.' said Bingley with a very becoming dignity.

'I do not intend to! I do not care for her!', declared Darcy hotly, privately envisioning ways to kill his cousin.

 **A/N- Keep reviewing, it makes me so happy and helps me write better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- There were astonishingly few reviews to the last chapter. I understand that you all probably find the chapters fine and that there isn't much to say, but I'd appreciate reviews anyway. I'd like to know if people are reading and enjoying this story.  
**

'We must call on Mr Bingley soon.', said Lizzy one day at the breakfast table.

Mrs Bennet smiled to herself on hearing that, confident that her matchmaking plans were working well and that it was Mr Darcy that Elizabeth wanted to see, not Mr Bingley.

'Why so?', questioned Jane.

'He is courting you, Jane! You need to encourage him, do you not?'

'He is well aware of my feelings towards him, Lizzy.'

'Even so, without encouragement he might never do more than like you. You ought to make the most of every opportunity you can command his attention.'

'Lizzy is right, Jane. I am glad to see her thinking wisely for once.', said Mrs Bennet.

'He already does more than like me.', commented Jane, spreading butter over her bread. She had already guessed what Lizzy's intentions were, and enjoyed teasing her sister immensely.

'Do you not wish to see him again, Jane?', pleaded Elizabeth.

'Of course I do, but we met only a week ago. I can't chase him like a lovelorn schoolgirl! He knows where we live, he shall call if he wishes to, and even if he does not, we shall meet in a couple of days at the Lucases' party.'

'Even so, there is no harm in calling on them today, Jane dear. The two of us can first visit the Bingleys and then meet your Aunt Philips.', suggested Mrs Bennet slyly.

'I think that would be a good idea.', conceded Jane.

Lizzy refrained from shouting aloud.

'Very well, I shall join you.', she replied, calmly sipping her orange juice and trying to hide her agitation.

'There is no need of that, Elizabeth. Will you not trim this bonnet for me? I think Mr Bingley will admire it so the next time he sees me wearing it.'

Elizabeth had no way to refuse without declaring her wish to see Mr Darcy, and all she could do was content herself with a glare at Jane when no one was looking. She was especially annoyed when Mary also joined her mother and Jane with a deep wish to see her Aunt Philips again.

'Mary!', cried Elizabeth when her mother and Jane had left to prepare themselves for the call.

'Yes, Elizabeth?', asked Mary.

'Mr Darcy mentioned that he was very fond of tulips. Could you tell him that the buds he saw in the woods the other day will probably have blossomed by tomorrow?'

Mary frowned.

'Why do you not tell him yourself?'

'I am certain he would want to see them right away, and I daresay it will be a long time before I see him again.'

'Very well, sister. I shall convey the message.'

'Thank you.'

'Should I also tell him how eagerly the tulips are awaiting him?', asked Mary.

Elizabeth gasped.

'Oh Mary! You must not tell anyone anything! I love Mr Darcy and I think he cares for me as well, but no one must know a thing till we reach an understanding. Please!'

Mary nodded.

'Your secret is safe with me, Lizzy. But promise me that you will do nothing that may damage your reputation.'

'I promise, Mary.'

'Also, I wish to accompany you when you meet him in the woods tomorrow. It would be highly improper for you to meet him alone this way.'

'Of course, I would love to have you with me, but...'

'I will let you speak privately, of course.'

'You are a treasure, Mary! I promise to tell you every detail later.', said Elizabeth embracing her sister enthusiastically.

Mary smiled contentedly as she went to prepare herself for the impending call, pleased that her sister had chosen to confide in her and determined to prove herself worthy of the faith Elizabeth had placed in her.

The three women placed themselves comfortably in the carriage, each very happy. Mary was thinking of how to accomplish her mission, and Mrs Bennet congratulating her own matchmaking skills. Jane smiled happily at the thought of meeting Mr Bingley again. Despite her teasing remarks at the breakfast table, she was desperately eager to see him once more. As the carriage approached Netherfield, she felt as though she could sing with joy. For a minute, she felt guilty at keeping Elizabeth from similar joy, and then banished the thought from her head, thinking that she would later make it up to her sister. Mary only concentrated on finding a way to convey the message she had been entrusted.

They carriage arrived at Netherfield, and the women alighted. The parlor maid enthusiastically led them into the parlor where Mr Bingley, Mr Hurst, Mrs Hurst, Miss Bingley, Mr Darcy, another gentleman and a lady, neither of whom Mary had met before.

Mr Bingley hastened to introduce the visitors to the gentleman and lady, who turned out to be Miss Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam, sister and cousin of Mr Darcy.

Mr Bingley quickly drew Jane into conversation, and it was apparent to all that the couple had missed each other.

Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst conversed easily with Mrs Bennet, leaving Mr Darcy to lament the absence of Elizabeth. He briefly entertained the idea that she was avoiding him and that he had frightened her off with his bold declarations, but then thought that she had certainly not looked alarmed in the woods.

It was in the midst of his internal debate that he noticed Mary glancing at him again and again while she spoke to Georgiana about some wild flowers.

'I am excessively fond of these flowers!', Georgiana was saying.

'And do you also not like wild tulips, Mr Darcy?', asked Mary, noting his interest in the conversation.

Darcy nodded.

'Lizzy told me that you were looking forward to seeing them blossom in our woods.', persisted Mary.

'Indeed I am.', he replied, even though he could recall no such conversation.

'I believe she said that they would be ready by tomorrow. Lizzy is so eager to see them.', said Mary again, hoping that Mr Darcy would catch the message.

'I shall be there to see them.', he replied, having guessed the meaning behind Mary's words.

'I'll come as well! And so will Edward, will you not cousin?', asked Georgiana enthusiastically.

'Of course, I would be delighted.', replied Colonel Fitzwilliam, also guessing that Mary's words were not what they seemed.

Darcy could only shake his head in frustration.

'Very well.', he said, thankful for a chance to see Elizabeth even at the cost of his sentiments being revealed.

 **A/N- Are you all still in and reading? I do hope that everybody hasn't abandoned this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Thank you, reviewers, followers and favouriters! I love you all, and I'm pretty sure you can't imagine how happy your response to the last update. In another four or five chapters, I expect Darcy and Lizzy to be married, and then we can witness their married life for a while and see how the other characters fare. I hope you all enjoy this update.**

'Mary, will you not accompany me to the woods today?', asked Elizabeth at the breakfast table the day after her attempts to see Mr Darcy had been foiled.

'Of course, Lizzy.', said Mary, smiling at her sister. She had faithfully informed Elizabeth of all proceedings of the previous day, much to the older girl's unending gratitude.

Jane looked at this exchange, and knew her sisters well enough to realize that there was something that she did not know, and was slightly hurt that Elizabeth, who told her everything, had apparently hidden something from her. She wondered if her sister was seriously displeased with her for her teasing the day before. She had apologized, but Elizabeth had distantly told her that it was of no consequence.

When the family rose from the breakfast table, Jane made to follow Elizabeth, but Lydia stopped her with talks of a new gown she had seen, and by the time the conversation was finished, Elizabeth and Mary had left for the woods already. Jane resolved to talk to her dearest sister as soon as she was back. But her worry had not gone unnoticed by Mary, and she raised the topic while walking to the woods.

'Lizzy, have you talked to Jane lately?', asked Mary.

'Of course, I share a room with her Mary.', replied Lizzy a bit distracted.

'I think she's upset over something.'

'She did not appear to be so.', said Lizzy turning her mind to the conversation.

'Will you not at least speak to her about it?'

'Of course. Are you certain nothing happened during the visit yesterday to worry her?'

'Yes, she was pleased to meet Mr Bingley again, and looked perfectly content to me.'

'Hmm, I shall speak to her.', said Lizzy, distracted once more.

'Lizzy, do you think Mr Darcy will offer for you?'

'I believe that is quite obvious.'

'Is it? He is extremely wealthy, nephew of an Earl, has amicable manners and is handsome. You are in every way the perfect match to him, and you make a striking pair together. But what of your connections? Much as I esteem all our uncles and aunts, are they the social connections he is seeking?'

'Mary! I am certain that his intentions towards me are honorable.'

'I hope so, Lizzy. I am merely requesting you to be careful.'

'I always am, but this caution is quite unnecessary.', said Elizabeth confidently. Mary could only hope that her sister's trust would not be shattered, and that Mr Darcy would not treat her sister as carelessly as great men often treated young women.

'Did you mention when I would be here?', asked Elizabeth anxiously after having waited for a few minutes.

'I've already informed you of the contents of the conversation.', said Mary calmly, privately imagining ways to give the man a put down if he dared to not turn up.

'Miss Elizabeth.', said a voice behind them, and they turned around to see Mr Darcy, along with his sister and cousin.

'Mr Darcy!', cried Elizabeth, unable to keep the delight out of her voice.

'It is a pleasure to see you, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Mary. Georgiana, Edward, you are acquainted with Miss Mary already. Meet her older sister, Miss Elizabeth. Miss Elizabeth, my sister Georgiana and my cousin Edward Fitzwilliam.'

'I am glad to make your acquaintance Miss Darcy. I have heard of your various accomplishments.'

Georgiana blushed and murmured her thanks.

'And what has my dear cousin told you about me, Miss Elizabeth?', asked Edward.

'Nothing, sir.', answered Elizabeth with a smile.

'What? Darcy, how could you do this? I am most seriously displeased!', he protested loudly, making the Bennet sisters laugh aloud.

'Edward, if you end up like Aunt Catherine I shall sever all ties with you.', declared Darcy.

'And if you end up marrying Anne instead of Miss Elizabeth here, I shall return the favor.', said Edward.

Elizabeth reddened and looked entirely flustered. Mary was excessively amused and grinned at Edward, who winked back. Darcy found a blush creeping up his face and resolved to kill his cousin as soon as possible.

'Edward! What are you talking of?', questioned Georgiana.

Edward put his arm around his young cousin.

'You see, Georgie dear, your brother here is entirely in love with Miss Elizabeth.'

Georgiana nodded seriously.

'I thought as much.'

'Georgie!', said Darcy, thoroughly mortified.

'Let's give the lovebirds some space, shall we, Miss Mary?', asked Edward offering her his arm.

Mary assented. She liked Colonel Fitzwilliam despite her suspicions about his cousin's intentions.

'Who is Anne?', were the first words that left Elizabeth's mouth when the others had moved away.

'Jealous?', teased Darcy.

Elizabeth blushed.

'Not at all, merely curious.', she said.

Darcy raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

'Anne de Bourgh is my cousin, the heir of Rosings Park. It was my late mother and aunt's dearest wish that we should one day be married.', he said.

'Indeed? Do invite us to the wedding.', said Elizabeth, unsuccessfully trying to hide her annoyance.

'I doubt the wedding could take place without the bride and her family. Or did you not hear Edward? You must marry me if I am to maintain relations with my most annoying cousin.'

Elizabeth blushed again.

'Is that a proposal?', she asked shyly.

'If it was would you accept?', he asked.

'That is for me to know and you to guess, Mr Darcy.', teased Elizabeth.

'I do have something to ask of you, Miss Elizabeth.', he said seriously, gazing into her eyes.

Elizabeth felt her pulse quicken as she nodded.

'Will you do me the honor of... sitting by me at the Lucas party tomorrow?'

Elizabeth laughed as she accepted, and Darcy led her to the others waiting for them.

 **A/N- This chapter doesn't seem quite right to me but I don't know when I'll get to update next, so here it is. I'd appreciate reviews if you enjoyed this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Thank you so much for your reviews, dear readers. I apologize for not updating for so long. The blame is to be placed solely on my laptop which simply wouldn't work. Your review was so nice, Colleen, it kept me smiling all day long. I don't think this story is good enough for publishing as it is, but someday after better editing maybe I will. Brokenwing35, Motherof8, both of you are amazing! Your reviews are always short and so sweet. Mew-Star-Mew, the first name of Colonel Fitzwilliam was never mentioned in the original Pride and Prejudice but Anne Eliot's Georgiana Darcy's Diary (a Pride and Prejudice sequel) called him Edward, so that's how I'm used to thinking of him.** **And everyone who has been reading this story, thanks a lot. I really love you all.**

Elizabeth remembered her conversation with Mary, and sought out Jane as soon as she returned to Longbourn.

'Jane!', she cried out when she saw her sister sitting silently, trimming a bonnet for Kitty in the parlor.

'Elizabeth, how was your walk?', asked Jane, smiling as always.

'Very enjoyable.', replied Elizabeth.

Jane nodded, continuing her work. After a few minutes, she spoke up.

'I apologize, Elizabeth, for keeping you away from Netherfields yesterday. I was merely teasing and did not intend to distress you.'

Jane spoke calmly, but Elizabeth knew she was bothered.

'Oh Jane! I should have known you would worry over this!', said Lizzy, hugging her sister. The expression in her eyes clearly spoke many things, and Jane understood only too well that she was forgiven, or rather, that Lizzy was never upset with her at all.

And her peace of mind was further restored when Elizabeth told her of all that had happened in the past two days, including Mary's helpful role, and then dragged along Mary to enthusiastically relate further exactly everything that had passed when Jane had still been in the dark.

Jane was heartily amused when she heard of the coded message that Lizzy had passed and gasped when she heard of Mr Darcy's not quite proposal.

'How forward of him!'

'I agree, Jane. I keep telling Lizzy to be careful.', replied Mary.

'Mr Darcy did not appear to be a rake to me, and Charles... I mean... Mr Bingley says that Mr Darcy is a man of principles.'

Lizzy and Mary exchanged looks at Jane's referring to Mr Bingley by his Christian name but chose not to remark on it, Mary because she approved and Elizabeth because she was eager to defend Mr Darcy's character.

'Mr Darcy has honorable intentions towards me. I am certain of it! Or he would have gone for Lydia instead.'

'Lizzy! Lydia is our sister!', protested Jane.

'Which is why we must not be blind to her ways, Jane dear.', replied Elizabeth.

Jane shook her head in distress.

'She may be a little wild, but our Lydia would never do anything inappropriate.'

Mary and Elizabeth exchanged smiles but dropped the topic, choosing not to continue.

It was not only Jane who was distressed. Mr Darcy was having what he would later describe as the most difficult times of his life.

He had been understandably displeased with his cousin's behaviour. He held great regard for Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and had revealed as much to the lady herself. He had initially feared that he had been too forward and that the object of his affections, while perfectly polite, might not return the sentiment.

Then Elizabeth had asked to meet him in the woods and though he did not know why she did not call on him when her sisters did, he was certain that she acted the way she did with the best of intentions and did not mean to lure him there in an attempt to force him into matrimony. Her teasing him and the genuine jealousy towards Anne made him feel hopeful that she returned his regard and was not a fortune hunter.

All in all, he had been happy with how the day was turning out as far as Elizabeth was concerned. She seemed so right for him. Not perfect, but perfect for him.

What he was angry about was his cousin. Edward had clearly understood what Darcy was thinking and how he felt towards Elizabeth Bennet. And though Darcy had known this inevitability, her felt justified in being displeased with how Edward had disclosed his feelings before Georgiana and Elizabeth.

He had meant to see how Georgiana and Elizabeth got along, before speakingng to Georgiana of his intentions. He did not wish to make his sister unhappy by his choices, and believed that his marriage was something that impacted both of them and should be done with both their approval. But now that Georgiana knew his partiality towards a certain young lady, she would think only of his happiness and not treat Elizabeth as merely an acquaintance, but a potential sister. She would not be as open about her opinion about Elizabeth.

Also, he did not appreciate Edward letting Elizabeth believe that he spoke of their rather private interactions to all his relations. He did not think she would appreciate the sharing of their private conversations anymore than he did, even though she probably told her sister Jane. But then, men and women were very different and if Jane knew anything, she didn't let it on, like Edward did.

Darcy knew that there was nothing he could do about his cousin, and yet he was angry, and this showed plainly on his face as he contemplated on what to do next. It was unfortunate for him that Miss Bingley was present and asked him the cause of his frown.

'Excuse my cousin, Miss Bingley. He is mooning over Mud Elizabeth's absence.', replied Edward.

Darcy gave his cousin an ugly look, but the damage was done, and though Miss Bingley swore that she would keep the secret, Darcy knew better than to trust her, and resolved to give his cousin a good talking to very soon.

 **A/N- I'll try to update again soon, dear readers, as long as you can excuse any typos that may be the result of typing on my phone. Drat that laptop! Don't forget to review, cause they're absolutely amazing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Thank you once more, reviewers. I know I'm not updating very frequently anymore and I don't think my writing is growing much (if at all), but after this month I'll have much more free time and I'll try to do better. I'm very grateful to Raina for suggesting the idea for this story and to all of you for reading it. Thank you so much.**

Mr Darcy decided the very next morning that Edward needed a good talking to, and had decided to deliver it as soon as possible. He meant to corner his cousin right before the Lucas party, but fate presented a better opportunity. It was when Mr Darcy was on his morning walk that he encountered Edward.

'Edward', he greeted, deciding to be civil before he launched into a tirade.

'Darcy. You're up early.', said Edward making it sound like a fault.

'I always wake at the crack of dawn, Edward, and you should remember that, having teased me about it all these years. But you, I believe, have always been a late riser.'

'I couldn't sleep.', shrugged Edward.

An awkward silence ensued. Darcy may have decided to confront his cousin, but he was by no means eager to do it.

'It is just as well that I met you. I have things to say to you that I'd prefer if Miss Bingley did not hear.'

'Go on. Need advice about Miss Elizabeth?', teased the Colonel.

Darcy resisted the urge to punch the grin on his cousin's face.

'What I need is that you stop interfering in things that do not concern you, especially my relation with Miss Elizabeth.', he said coldly.

'It is the lack of a relation between the two of you that bothers me.', retorted Edward.

'That is hardly your concern, and at any rate you are by no means being helpful!'

'My intention is to get you to make a move, not to facilitate your path.'

'I shall act when I feel that the time is right!', declared Darcy hotly.

'You might be too late.', said Edward softly.

Darcy paused, thrown off by the sudden change in his cousin's tone and the unreadable expression on his face.

'Miss Elizabeth is a gem, Darcy, and she will not wait for you forever. She deserves to be secure in your affections. Would you deny her the comfort?

'She knows my sentiments towards her, Edward. And while I would not mind you telling her of them, Miss Bingley did not have to know. She shall only make things harder.'

'Miss Elizabeth can deal with the shrews of the ton. And if she cannot, perhaps she isn't fit to be your wife.'

With this, Edward turned to leave, but Darcy had a question for him.

'Who were you too late for, Edward?', asked he, feeling acutely aware of the silence that prevailed without their shouts.

'How could you not know, Darcy?', questioned Edward, before walking away towards the house.

Darcy stared after his cousin with an uneasy feeling that he was missing something important.

Caroline Bingley was watching the scene from the window of her bedroom, and though she couldn't hear what the cousins spoke of, she was worried that the discussion might be about Miss Elizabeth. Colonel Fitzwilliam was so set on getting Mr Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet married, and she feared that Mr Darcy was infatuated enough to go along with it. She would have to do something soon.

So preoccupied was everyone with their own issues that it was left to Georgiana to point out the absence of Charles at the breakfast table. She did so, and Caroline went to check on him. She returned in a few minutes to inform the others that he was unwell and would not attend the Lucas party. Darcy spoke to his friend later in the day and was a trifle worried when even Jane Bennet's name did not cheer him up much.'

'I feel unwell, Darcy!', Bingley had complained.

'Surely you cannot be thinking of missing the Lucas party. You have spoken of little else all week.'

'I cannot attend in this condition! You of all people should understand reluctance to attend a social event.'

'I cannot understand it in you. Don't you wish to see Jane Bennet?'

'Jane is very pretty, is she not?'

'Indeed.'

'Caroline doesn't like her.'

'Does it matter?', Darcy had asked.

'Of course it does. But how much?', Bingley had wondered.

'You must decide that.'

'True.', Bingley had remarked and Darcy had wondered what his friend was thinking.

It was a very downcast party that left Netherfields that day to attend the Lucas party, none of them expecting to have a good time.

 **A/N- I might write about who Edward loved later in the story, or perhaps an a companion piece after this story is over. I know this was going to be a fairy tale, but it didn't feel right to make it completely perfect, so I added this part on an impulse. I'm sorry it's so short and not as good as it should be. Do tell me your suggestions, and once more, thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Thank you, all the amazing, wonderful readers. I wish I could tell each of you how amazing you are. suddenlysingle, I love your username. As for who Edward loves, I wish I could tell you but that would ruin the suspense. I'm planning to hint at it later in the story. Stay tuned in!**

During the carriage ride, Darcy's mood improved enormously. The thought of seeing Elizabeth again and introducing her to Georgiana properly was enough for him to find himself smiling. The effect this lady had on him astounded him. Where all the ladies of the ton had failed, she had succeeded in capturing her interest in so little time that he hardly knew what was happening. Darcy had never before found himself respecting any woman so much.

With such agreeable thoughts in his mind, Darcy was without his usual scowl as he entered the party. His eyes searched for Elizabeth Bennet till they found her, talking happily to John Lucas.

His first instinct was to join them and glare at John Lucas till he left. But that was the sort of behavior that might upset his Elizabeth, for he had no right over her. He hoped that he could change that situation soon. The idea that John Lucas might try to steal his gem was unbearable. He was not worthy of Miss Elizabeth.

Darcy stopped short at this thought. True, John Lucas was not worthy of Miss Elizabeth Bennet, but was he? It was true that he was in possession of a large fortune and the finest estate that could be found in the country, but none of that was his own merit. His ancestors had created it all, and all that he did was enjoy it. His company was not agreeable like Miss Elizabeth's, and very few liked him while no one could dislike her.

Darcy wondered how she had come to like him at all, and decided right then, that he was going to try to be worthy of her.

'Keep waiting around and Miss Elizabeth will think she frightened you off, Darcy.', teased his cousin.

Darcy shook himself out of his reverie. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't realized that both John Lucas and Elizabeth were no longer where he had last seen them. He glared at Edward, who grinned mischievously.

'Now, don't waste your time with me, go find your lady love. And I suggest you hurry before Miss Bingley reaches us.'

Darcy looked up in horror. Caroline Bingley was indeed walking towards them. To walk away now would be unpardonably rude.

'Go! I'll take care of her!', whispered Edward.

With that he walked towards Caroline, meeting her midway and engaging her in conversation. His expression clearly told Darcy that he owed his cousin a favor.

With Caroline Bingley safely occupied, Darcy once again looked around for Miss Elizabeth and saw her talking to Georgiana. He was deeply touched that the two most important women in his life were trying to get along, and hoped that they would like each other for he could never marry without his sister's consent.

Then he saw Jane, clearly wondering where Bingley was, and decided to approach her.

'Miss Bennet.', he greeted.

'Mr Darcy.', said she, clearly wondering why he was speaking to her.

'Bingley is disappointed that he could not make it, Miss Bennet. He greatly looked forward to seeing you again.'

Jane blushed.

'Why couldn't Mr Bingley make it, sir?', she questioned.

'I am afraid he is very unwell, Miss Bennet.'

'Is it serious?', asked she, worry apparent on her face.

'We hope not.', said Darcy gravely, and led the conversation to brighter topics, surprised by how much he enjoyed speaking to her.

In the meantime, Elizabeth's conversation with Georgiana was progressing exceptionally well. Georgiana had wished to speak to the woman who had captured her brother's interest where most had failed, but was anxious about how to approach her. Elizabeth noticed, and realizing how shy the younger girl was, decided to help her by initiating the conversation.

Georgiana had been surprised, relieved and elated all at once and her initial shyness gave way to animated chatter. In no time, she looked up enormously to Elizabeth and was grateful for the easy conversation.

'You know, I feel quite envious of you.', said Georgiana.

'Of me? Whyever are you envious of me?', asked Elizabeth, astonished.

Georgiana flushed. She hoped that she had not been too impertinent.

Elizabeth saw her hesitate and smiled encouragingly.

'It's just that you are so pretty and friendly and nice and my brother loves you.', she said.

Elizabeth blushed at the last line.

'Thank you, Miss Darcy.'

Emboldened by how well the conversation was going, Georgiana went a step further.

'Please, do call me Georgiana. It would be so odd for you to call me Miss Darcy when you become my sister.'

Elizabeth blushed some more, secretly planning to discuss this conversation with Jane.

'I would love for you to marry my brother. I am certain he loves you and that you care for him.

'I had not realized how obvious my feelings were. Also, I must insist that you call me Lizzy, like my sisters do.'

Georgiana nodded.

'Certainly. I hope to be your sister soon. If only my brother would hurry up!'

'I take it you approve?', smiled Elizabeth.

'I couldn't approve more! I have wanted a sister for do long, Fitz is awfully boring company on rainy days.'

Elizabeth laughed, delighted with her new friend.

 **A/N- I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come. I'll try to make the next update quicker. Do continue your amazing suggestions and reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is not an update.**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **Recently, I reread this story and realised that it's full or typos and errors that need to be corrected. So, I** **am considering rewriting it.**

 **What I cannot decide is if I should complete it and then begin rewriting or abandon this as it is and rewrite it with a nearly identical plot but better writing.**

 **I finally decided that it would be the best to leave this decision to the all of you, the readers, since I can't make up my mind. What do you think I should do, complete it first or rewrite it first?**

 **If most readers prefer that I complete this first, I will take down this note and put up the new chapter within the next fortnight. Likewise, if the general view is that I should start rewriting right away, this story will be abandoned and a new story called A Meeting: Rewritten will be posted within the next fortnight.**

 **Please, do send me your opinions in PMs, or if you're a guest, in reviews, so that I can reach a decision and begin working.**

 **Thanks for your support.**

 **Yours, Lily.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Thank you so much for all the wonderful advice and reviews. I have decided to complete this story before I try rewriting it, since we only have a few chapters to go before the end. I realise that's not really enough to do the ending justice, but I had to cut out several parts that did not fit in with the story. I may include them when I do my rewriting, or maybe post them as one shots. I may even write a sequel about Edward, who is fast becoming my favourite character. I'm full of ideas right now and I really hope you all enjoy them and coming updates as much as you enjoyed the previous ones.**

The eldest Bennet sisters were left rather dissatisfied after their return from the Lucas's. Elizabeth felt that she had barely exchanged greetings with Mr Darcy before he was lured away. She had been glad to see him more friendly with her neighbours, but felt a little insecure all the same. She feared, for a while, that his interest in her was beginning to wane, despite Georgiana's assurance that her brother was completely in love and would soon propose.

It was Jane who set her mind at ease before she could even voice her concerns.

'I spoke to Mr Darcy today', she started as soon as they were alone.

'You did?', asked Elizabeth, her interest aroused instantly.

Jane nodded, keenly aware of her sister's focused gaze.

'He is far friendlier than we originally suspected.'

For an instant, Lizzy wondered if Mr Darcy had decided that he liked Jane more than he liked her, for he certainly hadn't spoken much with her. However, she regretted that thought almost instantly, and returned her attention to Jane.

'He mentioned that Mr Bingley was too unwell to attend.', Jane continued.

'Oh, Jane! Is it serious?', asked Lizzy, suddenly realising why Jane looked so unhappy, and reproaching herself for being so occupied with herself that she had no thought left for her sister.

'I think not', sighed Jane.

'Perhaps we ought to send someone to enquire about his health tomorrow', suggested Lizzy.

'I was considering going myself', said Jane. 'I thought perhaps I could bring him some flowers.'

'Is it not usually the gentlemen who send flowers to their lady loves?', asked Lizzy, unable to restrain her teasing.

As she had anticipated, Jane coloured at once.

'I thought it would be proper now that Mr Bingley is courting me', she said softly.

'Oh, Jane! Of course it is proper! I was only teasing!', said Lizzy, embracing her sister.

'I would not like to be too forward, Lizzy', she confessed.

'Jane, you are being courted by the gentleman who has shown a marked interest in you ever since he met you. It would not hurt you to show that you admire him as he admires you.'

'He is indeed courting me. Or so he said', said Jane, whispering the last part as though she half thought she should not say so.

Lizzy heard, of course. She was no longer thinking of her own worries.

'Is something wrong, Jane?', she asked, concern etched over her face.

'It is quite inconsequential', replied Jane, still looking disturbed.

'Even so, it is troubling you. Please, Jane, do tell me.'

'You will think me silly ', said Jane, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

'That would be something unheard of. Jane, if it troubles you, it does matter. If it did not, you would have been the first to brush it aside. Come now, tell me what ails you ', entreated Elizabeth.

'This time I truly am fussing over nothing, Lizzy.'

'Jane. I hate to force a confidence. I merely wished to help. If you would so prefer, I will back off.'

'Oh Lizzy! It's just that... Mr Bingley has been courting me for a while now. '

Lizzy nodded encouragingly, and Jane continued.

'I am no expert in such matters, but I believe it is a common practice for gentlemen to gift...', Jane trailed off.

Lizzy fell silent.

'It is not that I desire expensive gifts', continued Jane desperately, 'But Mr Bingley has given no indication that he truly likes me ever since we started courting. I know I have nothing to complain of, for he has always been so attentive to me, but I cannot help but worry that he no longer cares for me.'

'I understand, Jane. I share your fears', confessed Lizzy.

'You! But Lizzy, Mr Darcy is clearly smitten by you, and has said so. And did he not agree to meet you in the woods?'

'And did Mr Bingley not make it apparent that he could barely keep his eyes off you? Jane, perhaps we ought to try to have more faith in the gentlemen we care for. They have made their intentions amply clear, and surely we are not such poor judges of character that we misunderstood them.'

'You are right, Lizzy. I worry needlessly.'

'Nay, Jane. Your feelings are quite understandable but there is nothing we can do but have faith. I only wish I could help.'

'You did help, Lizzy, just by listening', said Jane, squeezing her sister's hand, 'You are quite right, I know you are. And believe me, you have no cause to worry. All through our conversation, Mr Darcy kept looking for you and speaking of you. He may not be courting you, but I do not doubt his intentions.'

Lizzy smiled gratefully, and moved the conversation to a lighter note.

'Do you fancy Kitty is glad to see John Lucas again after all this time?'

Jane understood that her sister did not wish to dwell on unpleasant thoughts, and the two women spoke of more amusing subjects before dropping off to sleep.

 **A/N- I really hope that chapter was satisfactory, even though it was just a filler. My writing is a little rusty, but thanks to I'mLizzyBennet, it's typo free, so we all owe her thanks. Do let me know if you enjoyed it, and I'll try to update something more substantial within the next month. Love, Lily.**


End file.
